Behind the Scenes of Decisions
by Tbonechick2011
Summary: For those wonderful fans who read my one-shot, Decisions, here is the background story. How it happened to where Naru had to make the choice to decide. What would happen if he had a run in with the past, and it forced him to decide?
1. Author's Notes

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Yeah! This is my first actual story. If I get something wrong, please let me know so I can fix it! Please enjoy. I've had a lot of encouragement from my one-shot to do a background story, so here it is! :P Enjoy!


	2. Intorduction to the case

**Prologue:**

His cold blue eyes shot over to the digital clock, checking the time.

_7:50…_

It was oddly quiet for it being almost eight. Usually the monk and the others were here by now, but it was silent. Because of one person was missing, so were the rest.

_Mai, where are you?_ He thought to his self.

He stared back down at the file, and flipped through it again. He tapped his finger while he looked at the case again. The lack of tea made his head hurt. Bells tinkled as someone came in. He heard her trip, and catch herself on a filing cabinet.

_Finally she's here. _

"Mai! Tea!" The black clad teen called out to his assistant.

"I know, I know." The brunette called back to her boss.

He smirked. That was the thing that irked her the most. She never had time to set her stuff down before she was told to make his usual round of tea. Already his day had started off good. He loved annoying his assistant. The phone rang, and he answered it himself so Mai could make him his favorite tea.

"Shibuya Psychic Research." He said dully. Hopefully, whoever was calling would hang up, but no, they weren't scared away. Naru sighed.

"Yes, we need help. You see, our mansion is haunted. Writing keeps showing up on the walls, furniture is disappearing, and there is always rapping sounds in the middle of the night. The team we called in earlier said that this was too big of a project, and suggested we call in someone else. They suggested you." It was a man, about in his forties, and he sounded frightened.

Naru stopped. He didn't know of any other teams besides the ones that were at Urado's mansion. He highly doubt that any of them would be back in business after all that happened to them.

"Who is the other team you called in?"

The person on the phone stopped, thinking of the name.

"They are part of the Cole Ingram Paranormal Research."

Naru furrowed his eyebrows, thinking. So it really was him.

"But they are from England. What are they doing in Japan?" Naru thought aloud.

There was a soft knock, and Mai came in with his tea. She set it down on the desk and turned to leave.

"Well, they were touring Japan, and I met Mr. Ingram at his hotel. He agreed to help me, but he said to call you in. The task is too much. We are paying him a lot of money, and we'll agree to pay the same price as long as this stops soon."

Naru rubbed his forehead, thinking.

"Where are you located at?"

"The Yakama mansion in the country side of Japan."

"Okay. I'll have my assistant call you later today with out final decision. I have your number. Good bye…" He realized he didn't even know his client's name yet. "What's your name again? You haven't given it to me."

"Forgive me. I am Hilo Yakama."

"Right. Good day Yakama-san."

He hung the phone up, and glanced at his door, debating on weather to take up the case. This would be interesting working with him…

"Mai!"

She came in.

"Let me guess, more tea already?" She asked.

Naru looked down at his cup and shook his head. He hadn't even touched the cup yet.

"No. Call this person back." He handed her the paper with Yakamas number written under his name. "Tell him we'll accept his case and we'll be there around ten tomorrow morning. Then call everyone else, and request that they come. I don't care if they can or can't go, but if Hara-san can not make it, please insist that she does."

_This might be important._

"Hai."

He watched her leave, and knew that she was probably boiling over the last bit of his statement. For once, he didn't care, it was important that Masako came.

He sighed, and sipped on his tea. He needed Lin to pull up anything about the mansion, and to gather all of the equipment.


	3. Day 1 CIPR

**Day 1:**

**~Mai's P.O.V.~**

I heard Takigawa Hoshou sighed as he listened to the miko complain, again. The ex-monk only nodded his head, and tuned her out, hoping I would find a way to entertain the miko for his sake. Me or Masako, he didn't care which ones did it, as long as Ayako would stop complaining. But I was not about to step in. When Ayako was on a rampage about something, I found it easy jut to nod my head and smile. I soon found myself jealous of Yasuhara, who was smart enough to ride with the ever so silent Lin-san and Naru-san. Poor John was stuck in the back seat with Masako and Ayako.

"Hey Mai?" The monk finally asked.

I looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes?"

"What's this case about?"

I stopped, and looked out the window. I remember how weird Naru was acting about this case. He seemed a little eager. He brought everything with him this time, and made sure we packed it all nice and tightly. I mean, usually, he would trust Lin and me to pack the van, but this time, he stood over us, making sure we grabbed everything. I sighed, and answered his question.

"This guy says his mansion is haunted, and there have been mysterious writings appearing on the wall, and furniture goes missing, and there's always a loud ratting noise, like someone is knocking on the walls."

"Hmph… Sounds like a poltergeist to me." Ayako said.

"I'm surprised you didn't say earth spirit." Takigawa muttered.

Ayako glared at him.

"What did you say, _monk_?"

He smiled innocently.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Well, Naru said that it was big because another team was called in, and they needed help. Naru agreed to help. But I don't know if it's the case he's interested in, or the person who suggested us."

"I don't know. Naru never really wastes his time with something he doesn't take interest in." Bou-san said.

"Ah, who knows?" Ayako said, brushing it off.

I nodded in agreement, and laid my head against the window, peering out. I soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

i woke up, and realized that we were now arriving at the mansion. When the car came to a stop, I got out, and stretched my arms. It was a lot longer of a drive than I had expected. I stopped when I saw the black S.P.R van parked next to a white one. They were similar, except for the fact that the white one had C.I.P.R. written on the side.

_C.I.P.R? Hmmm… I wonder what that stands for. _I thought.

But that didn't hold my interest long as I gazed up at the gigantic mansion. My eyes widened, trying to take in its enormous size. It was almost big as Urado's mansion. It was so big, and probably easy to get lost in. I shivered at the thought of Urado's mansion. That would be one nightmare I probably would never forget.

"Mai! Come on, we're going in!" Ayako called out.

I snapped out of her nightmare, and ran to catch up with Ayako. We walked in silence, but when they reached the door, it opened up, revealing a man in his late sixties. His brown hair was beginning to gray, and his soft brown eyes glanced at the group. He bowed politely towards us.

"Hello. My name is Kurdo-san. I'm the butler here at the Yakama Mansion. Follow me, and I'll show you to Master Yakama."

Naru nodded his head, and we followed Kurdo-san into the large mansion. Everything about it gleamed. The furniture, the windows, the statues and even the floor. It was all clean. I frowned to myself. Bou-san looked over and nudged me.

"Oi! Mai, why are you already frowning?"

"It seems too clean."

He managed to hold in his snicker. I frowned at him.

"Why, have you not seen anything this clean?"

"Yes I have. But it just doesn't seem like a place that would be haunted."

"But that wouldn't mean anything Mai." Naru said. "Get your head out of the clouds and focus."

I shot daggers at the back of my narcissist boss's head.

'_Damn you. My head is not in the clouds.'_ I thought angrily.

Monk put a hand on my head, and chuckled at me.

"Now, now Mai; we can't be having this right now."

Kurdo led us up a flight of stairs, and we entered a library. It was huge! The ceiling was tall, allowing rooms for the tall shelves. We were on the top floor, and we were surrounded by shelves and shelves full of books. The windows were tall, and looked out over the garden. The stairs the led to the main floor of the library were long and wide enough. There were desks sitting across the library. I could hear Yasu gasp in amazement. This was like a dream come true for him. I came up next to him, and nudged him.

"Pinch me, Mai-chan. I need to see if this isn't a dream." He said amazed.

I grinned devilishly, and pinched his arm. He yelped, and jumped back, rubbing his arm, shooting glares at me.

"I didn't really mean for you to do it Mai." He said angrily.

I laughed at him, but then stopped when Naru shot a glare at me.

"Act your age, not your IQ level while we are here, Mai."

I frowned, and crossed my arms over my chest. He would look so much better on the ground with a bleeding nose, and me standing over him with my foot on his chest, and me triumphantly punching the air. I giggled at the thought, and followed the group. We came upon a man sitting in a burgundy leather rolling chair behind an oak desk. He looked up when he heard us approaching. Kurdo bowed, and left us alone with the man. He smiled gratefully.

"Thank you so much for coming Shibuya-san."

He stood up, and shook hands with Naru. He shook his hand back, and looked over at us.

"Are you Mr. Hilo Yakama?" He asked.

The man smiled and nodded his head. The man was as tall as Naru, and his green eyes glanced over at us. His black hair was sleeked back in a professional style. He seemed relieved that we came. Maybe things here were bad.

"Yes, yes I am. And I take it that this is your team?"

Naru looked back at us.

"Yes sir, it is. This is Kuojo Lin, Taniyama Mai, Hara Masako, Takigawa Hoshou, Yasuhara, Ayako, and John Brown. This is my team."

"Right. Please, let me know if there's anything I can help you with. I'll call Kurdo-san back, and he'll show you your base and your rooms."

Hilo Yakama pressed a button on his desk, and Kurdo-san re entered the library. He bowed to Yakama, and once again led us up the steps to the door again. I glanced back at Yakama-san, who was already busy looking through the papers. I bet he was ready to get back to his studying. Kurdo-san led us across the steps, and into another side of the house. He opened the door, and we were given the guest room for our base.

"Does this fit you, young masters?" Kurdo asked.

Naru turned on his heals, and looked around the base. It was large, and had a few couches in the middle, surrounding a large coffee table. There were pictures of country scenes hanging on the wall, and there were two doors that were on opposite side of the room.

"One door leads to the ladies' bed rooms. The other leads to the men's. Is there anything else I can help assist you in?"

Naru turned and looked at the poor servant.

"Is there a way to organize an interview with everyone who has experienced these strange happenings?"

"Yes sir, there is."

"I'll need everyone in here tomorrow after breakfast. You'll need to send them one at a time."

"Yes sir. Anything else, sir?"

"Where is the other team of investigators?"

Kurdo frowned. It was evident that either he didn't like the other team, or he didn't like Naru asking him questions like that. Either way, he was reluctant to answer.

"They're out at the moment. To the library, I believe. If that's all you need young master, I shall be on my way."

He bowed yet again, and left us in out base. I opened the door to our rooms, and was getting ready to admire it, but I was stopped short by a certain narcissist.

"Mai, go help the others unload the van.

I sighed, disappointed; I wanted to look around.

"Hai, boss."

I waited patiently as Lin handed me the last of the boxes from the back of the van.

"Do you need help?" A man's voice asked. I about jumped out of my skin, and after realizing he wasn't a ghost, I turned to face the kind person. Dark hair fell into his bright green eyes. He was tall, muscular, and handsome. I shook my head.

"No thanks. I've got it. And you are?"

The guy smiled, and my heart almost leapt out of my chest. So hot!

"My name's Alex. Alex Johnson. I'm from England. I'm with C.I.P.R."

"I'm Taniyama Mai. What does C.I.P.R stand for?"

Lin's shadow hovered over me. I looked up with surprise. I wondered what his sudden interference was all about.

"Thank you for your generous offer, but we are busy. Come on Taniyama-san."

I nodded my head, and started following Lin without any questions, yet. But I shot Alex a glance as I was led away.

"Sorry." I mouthed towards him.

His warm face smiled, and nodded his head. I turned and followed Lin.

"What was that about?" I asked him, a little angry.

"You have work to do, and Naru wants it done today. I simply kept you from being distracted."

I shot an evil glare towards his direction, and stuck my tongue out at him. But I couldn't help but let my thoughts wonder back to Alex.


	4. Meeting the team

Day 1- 12:53 in the afternoon.

I bent down and adjusted the camera.

"Is this okay, Naru?" I asked.

"Yes. Finnish taking the temperature in there, and head back to base."

"Yes sir." I said sarcastically.

I looked at the thermometer sitting on the table, and I looked down at my clip board. The thermometer beeped at me and I check it. Seventy two degrees. No bad, pretty normal to me. I wrote the temperature down next to the words "Main Hall".

"Okay, I'm coming back."

I started heading back to base, cheerfully humming to myself. I found the door, and walked into the regular scene, Monk and Ayako were arguing, again; John was trying to break them up from the fight; Masako silently sipped on her tea; and Naru and Lin were watching the monitors.

"Here's the temperatures from every room."

I handed Naru the clipboard, and he glanced over it. The door suddenly slammed open, and his blue eyes snapped to the intruders. I glanced over at whoever just walked right in. The guy leading the small group was at least in his late twenties. His brown hair covered his hazel eyes, and was in a messy style. He was averagely built, and was about as tall as man behind him was heavily built, tall as Lin, and his black hair was cut really short. His dark eyes glanced around the room. And next to the muscular guy was Alex. Naru narrowed his eyes, and positioned his self in front of me.

"Well, well, when they said S.P.R was here, I didn't expect _you_ to be here."

Naru, smirked, and I looked between them, confused.

"Well, if you ever came around to any of our family gatherings, you would surely have heard that I was back working in Japan. I came back a few months after the funeral. And speaking of which, you didn't attend, why?"

The man seemed at a loss for words. Naru's smirk grew wider, and I looked at Lin, confused.

"Who is that?" I asked him.

Lin looked down at me, but apparently, the man had over heard me.

"Ahhh, yes. Right. How rude of me. This is my team. Behind me is Alex and Jacob McAllister. I am Cole Ingram, director of C.I.P.R and Oliver Davis's cousin."

I stopped.

"Cousin?"

"Get. Out. Now."

"So you are also a psychic researcher?" Monk asked after the introductions had been made.

Cole nodded. We were all sitting around the interview table. Well, all of us but Naru and Lin, who made it clear that they were still working.

"Yes. I pursued the paranormal field right before Noll. It was my uncle who got me interested in such a field."

"Then why would Naru act so rudely to you? I mean, after all, you guys are family." Ayako said.

Cole nodded his head.

"Well, I guess he just doesn't like competition. I'm a very good researcher. I travel the world helping people with spirits and paranormal activities."

"So you take your entire team all over the world?" I asked, amazed, and interested in how he could pay such a fee for flying a bunch of people.

Cole laughed at me, and shook his head yet again.

"No, I'm afraid I couldn't send an entire team all over the world. I only take three people with me, and I have hired hands all around. Alex and Jacob are my permanent employees."

We were silent for a minute. I started thinking about this case, and that led me to the next question.

"So, what do you know about this house?"

"Oh geeze Naru, you work-aholic." Monk said jokingly.

He earned a glare from me, and the others were silently snickering to themselves.

"Hey, I was just thinking of the case and I wanted to know about the house. The owner hasn't told us anything."

The others began to break out into their own conversations as Alex started one with me.

"So, do you have the cameras set up?"

I nodded my head.

"Yes, in every room that Naru had believed would have some kind of activity in it. I'll need to go and take temperatures again."

"Well, maybe I could-"

The door opened up to the gathering room, and Naru walked in with Lin and Yasu behind him. His blue eyes searched the room.

"I don't pay you guys to sit around. Come on, you have work to do."

I glanced at Alex and got up. Naru wasn't in much of a good mood, and I knew I was going to have to make tea. The others followed behind me, and we headed back to base.

A/N: I'm sooooooo sorry it took me so long to update. The computer had a bad crash, and then we went camping and now school is starting tomorrow, but I promise I'll try to make updates as often as I can. Thanks for those who are sticking with me, and I'm currently working on Chapter 3 as I write this. Lolz. If you have any ideas for twists, you can message me. I liked some of the ideas I've been getting, but I'll make this a good story. I promise. And I'm sorry for making this a short chapter, but I'll try to make the next one bigger. If I know where to go with the next one. :S Anyways, R&r por favor.


	5. Day 2 The First Attack

**Day 2: **

**10:50 A.M**

**~Mai's p.o.v~**

There was a loud slap as the manila file hit the desk in front of me. I jumped up, surprised at the sudden sound, and looked down at the folder. I looked up at the person who tossed it, and frowned as he sat down with a cup of tea. Naru and Lin were conducting interviews in another room; Masako was walking through the house, detecting any spirits; John was aiding her; and Ayako and Monk went to town to pick up some supplies I had forgotten to pack. A.K.A, copy paper. And Naru needed it to print off results. And that left me to baby-sit the base, and Yasu to help me.

"Yasu, was it necessary to throw that?" I asked sternly.

He smirked at me from behind the cup, and took a sip.

"No. But I want you to go through it."

I picked up the folder, and held it in one hand. I opened it up, and looked up at Yasuhara.

"What's this supposed to be?" I asked.

"The information on this house. It's not much, is it?"

"No. Thank god. Where did you get the paper?"

He smirked again.

"I didn't have the heart to tell them that it was packed under the seat in the van."

I looked over the file. The house was fairly new, and there weren't any accidents on the land as far as I read. I frowned.

"There's no way a spirit could be bound to this house or the land." I said.

Yasu nodded.

"Exactly. Now, what would drive a spirit to stay here, and frighten people? Nothing. There shouldn't be a spirit here at all, Mai."

I furrowed my eyebrows together, thinking hard.

"So what could it be, if it's not a spirit?" I asked again.

Yasu shrugged.

"Who knows. Vandalisms probably. Or if there is someone that has it out for our rich friend."

I stopped, and started letting that information sink in.

"We need to tell Naru." I said.

"Right."

I got up from my seat, and started making my way towards the door. I opened it up, only to be greeted by no one, other than Alex. I stopped before I ran into him. I blushed, and felt stupid.

"Ahh, sorry. I didn't mean to run into you Alex." I apologized.

He smiled warmly.

"No problem. Have you guys had any luck?"

I shook my head. I hated lying to him, but my gut told me to.

"No spirit?"

I shook my head again.

"I don't know. Our medium hasn't come back yet with any news. Where are you headed to?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"I'm just poking around, seeing what I could find. Say, were you guys able to pull up any information on the house?"

I almost told him, but I bit my lip, and lied again.

"Nothing yet. Me and Yasuhara are gonna head down to the library later and see what we can find. I'll see ya around, 'kay?"

He nodded his head, and I quickly left him. I felt his eyes watch me, and shivers went down my spine. Grabbing a tray of tea on the way, I soon found the interview room, and quietly entered. I set tea down for Naru, Lin, and whoever it was that they were interviewing. I took a pen, and stole some of the paper Naru had next to him. I wrote the message down on it, and handed it to him.

_We don't think there's a spirit in the house._

He frowned at the message, and scribbled a reply back.

_What makes you say that?_

I sighed, and quickly wrote a small summary of what happened.

_Yasu found nothing on the house. There's no reason for a spirit to be tied here. We think it's a vandalism._

He read what I wrote, and nodded his head.

_We'll discuss this when I get back to base with the others._

I nodded my head, and left. Oh god, I wished this would be done, and soon.

**Day 2: **

**7:30- Late supper**

I looked at the silent table. It was so tense in the air, I could cut it with a butter knife. Naru's mood was suddenly interesting. I couldn't tell if he was relaxed or anything. He did seem to let up on Cole, but he was still alert around them. Monk and Ayako were even silent for once. But finally, Cole broke the silence.

"So, Hara-san, did you sense any spirits?"

The medium looked up from her food, and shook her head.

"No. There's nothing here. This house is empty of spirits." She said meekly before she turned back to her food.

"That doesn't make any sense at all."

Tonight, the owner of the mansion was joining us for supper. He was quiet, and kept to himself. Ayako bent over to me.

"Seems like he's scared of us, eh?"

I muffled a giggle. Naru shot me a look that told me to behave, and I instantly gathered myself.

"Yakama-san, is there anyone that you've ever made enemies with?" Naru asked.

Yakama glanced up at Naru, and sighed. His happy mood suddenly dropped to depressing. I glanced at Monk and Ayako. Something was up.

"Yes. There was this man I gambled with last year. The price, this house. All odds were against me, but I pulled through, and won his house. In blind anger, he tried to attack me, but I had him taken away. He could be a possible choice."

Cole glanced at Alex.

"Go out to the van, and grab the files and notebooks. I'll need to write this down. Jacob, go with him."

"Yes sir."

Alex and Jacob got up from their seats, and rushed out of the room. We looked back to the owner.

"Why didn't you tell us?" John asked.

"Because I didn't think it was relevant. I was tying this to paranormal, I had never thought that he would go as far as to attack me in such a manor."

The power started to flicker, and the lights flashed off. I held back a surprised shriek, and felt someone grab onto me.

"It's me." Monk said softly.

Loud noises came rang through the building. Rapping noises that were loud and angry.

"You said that there wasn't a spirit here?" Cole asked above the racket.

Suddenly, everything stopped, and the lights flashed back on. I looked around at everyone to see if they were okay. The door slammed open, and in came an out of breath Jacob and Alex.

"Are you guys okay?" Monk asked.

The shook their heads.

"We were locked out. Someone had locked the doors when the lights went out, and we tried to get back in to get you. But we couldn't. Is everyone okay?"

We all nodded, and Monk let my arm go. There was an earth-shattering scream, and we all began to rush towards it. We ran upstairs, and saw a servant on the floor, screaming and pointing at the wall. Ayako and I approached her, and managed to get her to calm down. There was the strong smell of blood staining the walls. I made myself look over, and almost puked at what I saw. Strung up by its tail was a dead cat, bloody, and slaughtered. There was also a message on the wall. Monk read it aloud.

"Leave or die."

Masako covered her mouth with her kimono, and almost passed out.

"Let's get the girls out of here, and clean this mess up." Monk said.

**Day 2: **

**10:30 p.m.**

It had only been minutes since we've clamed the maid down and managed to get Masako in our rooms before she passed out. She was grim, and pale.

"There's no spirit here Mai." She said softly.

I nodded my head, but I kept finding it hard to believe. Would a spirit kill an animal like that? No. It had to be human. I left her, and slipped into my P.J.'s. When I came back, Ayako had her sleeping, and she was about ready for bed.

"I believe Masako. It has to be a human doing this." I said softly.

**Day 3:**

**12:30 a.m.**

I tossed for the umpteenth time that night. No sleep would come soon. I sighed, and finally decided to get up, and walk. I went to the door that led to the base. I saw a faint light on, and I slowly opened the door. And sure enough, there was our little work-a-holic, working his ass off late in the morning. He was watching the monitor from the hall way. He turned when he heard me enter.

"Mai?" He sounded surprised.

"Uh, hai. It is."

He turned around in his chair.

"What are you doing up at this time?" He asked. I could've been kidding myself, but did he sound concerned?

"I can't sleep. I came in here so I wouldn't bother Ayako and Masako. Are you reviewing the tapes from the hall?" I asked, even though I already knew.

"Yeah. Are you up to making some tea for me, or are you too tired?"

I smiled. He **was** being nice to me. I had to record this.

"Sure. I'll make some."

I walked over to the tea maker, and began to fix it.

"So, what are you finding?"

He let out a sigh.

"Nothing yet. I'm watching it closely, but I just can't decide if it's a poltergeist or a human."

I put a lot of sugar in his tea, and brought it over to him. I set it down, and looked closely at the monitor. It was the infrared camera. There was a full body walking down the hall. The sound was turned up as loud as it would go. I looked closely at the ground, where he was walking.

"Do spirits leave footprints behind when they're walking?" I asked, and then paused it. I pointed to where I was looking at. Naru bent closer to the monitor, and looked hard. He nodded his head.

"Good work Mai. You've figured it out. That's barely a footstep. Whoever did this either froze his boots, because those footprints are barely visible."

I sat back down on the couch, and threw a blanket over me.

"Thanks. I try."

"You are getting smarter. Faster than I had ever expected."

I glared up at him, and almost growled.

"I'm a lot more smarter than what you give me credit for."

"Smarter. You messed that sentence up Mai. It should be 'I'm a lot smarter than what you give me credit for.'" I heard the smirk in his voice. "If you're going to prove to me that you're smarter, then you shouldn't use your sentences like that." He scolded.

I snorted.

"Whatever." I looked back at the monitor, and watched the footstep. It was barely red.

"So, what does that mean, if the footstep is barely red?" I dared ask.

"It means that it's just now getting hot. Whoever this is put their shoes and clothes in a freezer, even though that wouldn't make sense."

"Why would they even put their clothes in a freezer?" I asked.

Naru shrugged.

"They would know that we had a camera in that room. But why would they be cold? All the rooms are at a regular temperature, and outside, it's hot."

"Maybe they're trying to trick us into believing that they are a spirit?" I suggested.

Naru frowned, and watched the screen.

"Maybe. For now Mai, don't go anywhere alone. This house isn't being haunted. There's someone making us believe that it's haunted."


	6. Day 3 The Truth

**Day 3:**

**7:30 A.M**

**Mai's P.O.V**

I woke with a start, and shot up from my bed.

Wait… I started thinking I didn't fall asleep in my bed last night. I was in the base with…Naru! I suddenly blushed and covered my face. He must have carried me in last night.

"Oi, Mai, why are you so red?" Ayako asked. "Are you running a fever?"

She pushed her hand on my forehead, and another hand on her own head. I frowned at her from my bed.

"I'm okay Ayako. Nothing's wrong with me." I said. "And if we want to avoid Naru's wrath, we need to get ready soon.

I grabbed clean clothes and stuff for the shower. Once I was done, I felt refreshed and happy, and ready to face anything that the world would throw at me. Or so I thought, anyways.

**8:30**

I checked the temperatures once again, and jotted them down. I sighed. We were getting nothing. Especially after last night's little episode. But I did wonder about what we saw. If the person who was trying hard to blend in as a ghost, wouldn't he know better than to do it in an average room? The room would have gone colder. I pondered about it, looking at the table in the hall way that was recently haunted. Naru's words rang in my head from last night.

'_Don't tell anyone outside of SPR about our findings.'_

I sighed, and let out a huff. What was this, some kind of competition?

"Hey, you need help?" I heard the familiar voice behind me, and I turned to see Alex, three inches away from me. I was surprised at his sudden closeness, and my face turned bright red. He smiled his handsome smile as I recovered.

"Uh, no, I don't." I managed to get out. "What are you up to anyways? Don't you have work to do?" I asked teasingly.

"I'm on break. Do you want to see a trick, Mai?" He asked gently.

I gave him my full attention, and nodded my head.

"Yeah, go for it."

He reached into his sleeve, and pulled out a bright red flower. I smirked.

"It was hiding in your sleeve." I said.

He shook his head, and put it back in his sleeve.

"See?"

He raised his arm up so I could look inside of the sleeve, to see just his arm. I frowned.

"How did you…?"

But before I could finish the question, he produced a full bouquet of red tulips, and hand them to me.

"Beautiful flowers for the beautiful lady." He said teasingly.

I blushed again, and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Ah, thanks Alex."

"Mai." I turned and saw Naru standing in the doorway. He had an eyebrow cocked, and he looked rather amused. Red rose to my cheeks again.

"Yes, the temperatures. I better get those to Lin." I said hurriedly and rushed out of the room with the clipboard in one hand, and the bouquet in the other.

**12:35**

I sighed as I sank back into the couch, all by myself. While everyone was at lunch, enjoying themselves, I sat here to get some me time.

'Ha! Go me! They think I'm just doing work, but in reality,' I let out a big yawn, and stretched. 'I'm gonna take a nap.' I felt my eyes droop as I settle into the couch, and sleep soon overtook me, along with a dream.

"_Gene?" I called out into the darkness. Weird. There's no spirit lights._

"_Mai." I turned towards the source of the voice, and I felt a smile break out over my face._

"_Gene!" I stopped when I saw his serious face. "What's wrong?"_

_His black hair fell into his eyes, and a dark look covered his face._

"_Things are not what they seem, Mai. The house is a dead end."_

"_What?" I stopped. How could it be a dead end with last night's attack?_

"_There's no spirit haunting this place at all. It's a trick."_

"_What do you mean there's no-"_

"_Do not trust any members of the CIPR. Not even if you life depended on it."_

"_But-"_

"_Do as I say Mai, and you'll be safe. I promise."_

**1:03**

I woke up, and shot straight up from the couch with a surprised gasp. I looked around, and saw Naru and Yasu sitting on the couch opposite of me, sipping on cups of tea.

Yasu had an amused look on his face and Naru's face looked, well, like the usual.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess that you had one of _those _dreams, no doubt." Yasu stated.

I nodded my head, and put my hand to it, remembering his words.

"He told me that there are no spirits here. To not trust CIPR."

I turned to look at the two men, and locked gazes with them. The room was silent except for the sound of Lin's typing.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

Naru sighed, and stood up. He walked to a desk, and pulled up a plastic bag.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Contents of CIPR's van. Suspicious contents anyways."

He pulled out a switch blade knife, and set it down on the coffee table in front of me. I opened my mouth to say something else, but instead, he grabbed a tissue, and reached in the bag again, but this time, to pull out a black sharpie. A black sharpie covered in blood. I covered my mouth.

"The message…"

"We sent a sample of the blood to Madoka, and she had tests ran in a lab. The results: a cat's blood. No finger prints though."

"Why would they do this?" I asked, amazed.

"Here. Yasu handed me yet another manila file. I opened it up to see Alex's mug on a police report. Apparently, he'd spent sometime for animal cruelty, kidnapping, murder and breaking and entering. I furrowed my eyebrows as I read through his report.

"It all started off by killing a cat." Yasuhara said slowly, letting me process it.

I flipped to the next page, Jacob's profile. And he was charged with rape, murder, breaking and entering, and he was a con artist. I shook my head as I read through the report, shocked at the people I knew.

"And he started off with his wife." Naru said coldly. I could hint the hatred in his voice.

I glanced up at them, still shocked.

"Why did Cole hire them then, if he knew about their records?"

"It's because of their records they were hired. Cole needed someone ruthless and good at conning and breaking in for this job. They are the 'sprits'. They have a recording of knocking noises, and a CD player projecting out the sounds. They have wire cutters, and tampered with wires to cut off the electricity. We even found the furniture. They're causing all of the paranormal activities going on around here." Yasuhara answered.

"And they failed that night of the attack."

"How do you-"

Naru raised up a brown leather covered note book that I assumed to be a journal.

"Jacob was supposed to turn the ac down low, but he didn't get to it in time before Alex could deliver the warning.

"Then we need to turn them in!" I argued.

Naru nodded his head.

"And so we will."

**6:00 p.m.**

I watched from the door way as CIPR finished packing the rest of their equipment. A smug smirk was on my face as I knew we defeated them. This was how we solved our first case without paranormal activity. The other team cheated. Although when Cole found out, he was none too pleasant.

'_This isn't over!' he shouted at Naru._

_I stood behind Naru, and watched Alex's calm face as he placed a hand on his boss's shoulder._

"_Come on. We need to get packing. We're lucky they hadn't called the police on us."_

"_Yet." Bou-san added in to that little statement. _

_Alex shot him a glare, and SPR turned away from CIPR. We all decided tonight would be the best time to pack up and leave as well. But I kept hearing Alex say to Cole;_

'_It's not over boss."_

I was tempted to wave good bye to them as they left, but I didn't want to be too rude. As soon as their tail lights were away from this place, I turned back into the mansion, and headed back to my room. We got paid. CIPR got nothing. We won in the end. I was too thrilled beyond belief.

"Mai! Hurry up, and get the rest of these things out to the van will ya?!" I heard John say teasingly.

I looked at the 'things' and saw that they were Masako's. I sighed. Oh great.


	7. The END!

**THE NEXT DAY AT SPR HEAD QUARTERS:**

I heard the bell dingle as someone entered the headquarters of SPR. I glanced up, ready to be cheerful to the customer, but I stopped, and my face dropped immediately.

"Cole?" I asked, surprised.

The man smiled pleasantly at me, and took a step forward.

"Yes. It's been a day or so, hasn't it?" He asked.

I quickly turned angry. Whatever he was doing, he had no business here.

"What do you want?" I asked.

He took a step farther into the office, and I could tell that he had Alex and Jacob behind them. They were completely different from who I use to know.

"Is Noll in?" He asked casually, and then began walking around the office, taking in every bit of detail that he could manage. I wanted him out. Now.

"No. But you can leave. You have no business here." I said coldly.

He stopped in front of me, and frowned, but I didn't flinch away.

"Is Lin here?"

I stared right into his clouded green eyes. I didn't know what he wanted from Lin, but as I opened my mouth, Lin came out of his office.

"Is there a problem, Taniyama-san?" He asked coolly.

I breathed a sigh of relief as Cole stepped away, and approached Lin, who refused to move. Alex and Jacob walked in. Cole smiled evilly, and hit Lin on a pressure point. I had never seen something like that take Lin down, but he was out like a light within seconds before he hit the ground. I dropped my tea cup, and covered my mouth in horror. I looked up, eyes wide as Alex approached me. I knew I was next.

"NO!" I screamed and threw my file at him. I turned to run away, but instead, I tripped over the coffee table, and landed on my rear end. Alex was almost on top of me before I kicked him right where it counted, and I got up to run for the kitchen.

"Get her!" I heard Cole growl as I slammed the door shut.

I looked around for knives, or anything to use at this point. I found the warm kettle, still full of hot water and still hot itself. I grinned. This would do perfectly. The door busted open, and Alex walked in following Jacob.

"Now Mai, let's be reasonable…" He started, and advanced to me.

I threw the hot water in his face, and he screamed in pain. I threw the hot pot at Jacob, and ran past quickly. I spotted the exit, and began to rush for it, only to have strong arms wrap around my waist, and take the breath out of me. I struggled from Cole, and then felt a sting on my face. I stopped struggling, and looked up to see who had hit me. It was Jacob. Before I could react, a cloth was pressed to my face, covering my nose and mouth. I wanted to scream out for help, anything, but my body began to betray me as I feel unconscious.

My feet hit the concrete hard, and echoed throughout the empty streets. I tried to steady my breathing, trying my best to not over react. But how could I? They have them. They'll kill them both. _When I get my hands on that bastard…_ I shook the murderous thoughts away from my mind. I need to focus on making it in time. I found the empty building, and blasted the door down. _How did this all go wrong? There is no possible way…_ I found the steps, and looked up at the many steps. I sighed. It was a ridiculous amount. I began to practically jump up the steps, skipping one or two at a time. I had reached the top of the steps before I knew it. I flew the door open, and walked out onto the roof top of the building. The wind blew my hair back, and I looked for him. The bastard.

"Naru."

I turned, hearing her voice, and I couldn't help, but widen my eyes at the sight. Alex was standing on the ledge with her, holding a gun to her head. On the other side, Jacob held a gun to Lin's forehead. Alex and Jacob had angry red-looking marks on them. Mai or Lin must've had some part in that. Lin looked bruised and Mai had a cut on her forehead. _That bastard._ I stared directly at the source of this problem.

"What a pleasant surprise to see you cousin."

I glared at the bastard.

"I would say the same thing Cole, but seeing how the circumstances stand, I'm sure you understand." I said icily.

My cousin smiled, his brown hair blew in the wind, and I could tell that he didn't have any means to harm me. Yet.

"Why?" I asked, knowing I sounded stupid, but I had to know.

He walked up to me, and I didn't flinch as his piggish face was close to mine.

"Because you took something from me. My pride, my title, my money."

I did all I could to keep from rolling my eyes.

"You're a liar. You were using people to make money. I didn't take anything from you. I saved you from it."

He smirked, and took a step away.

"It doesn't matter now. It's all gone. Everything I worked for. So, as payment, I'm going to give you a little bit of a choice."

He started walking towards his captives, and went directly to Lin.

"So, cousin, I have a proposition. Because you took something from me, I'm going to do the same so we'll be equal." He looked at Lin in the eyes, and I could tell Lin was itching to hit him. He stalked over to Mai, and reached a hand up to her face. She flinched away from him, and closed her eyes. He stroked it, and watched her reaction. My hands coiled into fists when I heard her whimper. I knew he's already hurt her and scared her enough.

"So pretty." He whispered to her. He turned back to me, that horrible glint in his eyes.

"You get to chose which one lives and which one doesn't. Your life long friend, or your little pretty assistant. Which one?"

I stopped. There was no way he would kill them. Would he? I didn't doubt him at all. I looked at Mai, her eyes were wide, and over to Lin, who held the same pissed off look.

"Cole, you wouldn't." I said smoothly, hoping there would be a way to talk him out of it.

"I wouldn't? Please, enlighten me?" When I didn't respond, his smile grew wider. "I thought so. You see, dear cousin, when you left after you revealed and ruined me, I learned to toughen it up. So, that's what I'm doing."

My anger boiled.

"Have you killed a person before then, Cole?"

He smiled.

"You're about to find out. Choose which one."

I looked at them both, and shook my head.

"You don't want to do this.'

"I'm counting to five. One."

My mind raced. I could relieve them of their guns and…

"Two."

I looked back and forth at them, incase if I did have to make a choice.

"Three."

I shot a look at Lin. He nodded his head, and I quickly made a decision.

"Four."

He raised a gun, and pointed it at Mai.

"Five."

As soon as the gun shot off, I focused on the bullet, and it stopped dead cold. All of the guns were raised in the air and thrown over the ledge of the building. Lin attacked Jacob that held him, and the man was knocked onto the ground with one swift kick. Lin pulled his fingers to his lips, and called his spirits. The white lights were guided towards the men that had once held Lin and Mai. I didn't see what became of them though; all my thoughts were focused on Cole. He threw a punch at me, and I moved out of the way. I put my foot out, and tripped him. He fell to the ground, and glared back up at me with as much hate as I had ever seen. The men that Lin's shiki attacked were on the ground, unconscious. Mai was sitting down, eyes wide, watching the scene. I couldn't imagine the shock that she was in. I put a foot down on Cole's stomach, and bent down to his level.

"Don't mess with me. _Ever_ again." I said coldly, I knew my eyes were having the chilling effect I was going for. I punched him as hard as I could, and when he didn't move, I knew he was unconscious like the rest. I looked up at Lin, who was already attending to Mai. He was kneeling in front of her, trying to take care of the gash on her head.

"Are you two alright?" I asked

Both of them looked up. Lin nodded his head, and Mai already had tears welling in her eyes.

"Naru."

She jumped up from her seat, and practically threw herself in my arms. All I could do was hug her. What I wanted to do for a long time.

"You're okay now."

**THE END!!!**

A/N: So, whaddaya guys think? Classy eh? Anyways, this is the finish of my first real fanfiction! Yeah! You guys are even apart of it! Sorry I didn't finish it with the rest of the crew, but yeah, here it is. I hope I didn't disappoint! And sorry that there wasn't a lot of Naru/Mai moments. I know that some of you had asked for them, but this is the way it played out. I'll try better if I write another one again, I promise. ANYWHO… R&R por favor! And remember- I LOVE YOU GUYS!!

And I also realized I'm lacking a Disclaimer soo…

I DON'T OWN GHOST HUNT!!! If I did, then there would be a season two, and all of the manga online for those poor souls who want to read them (a.k.a. ME!) Oh and there probably would be an AWESOME movie. But that's what I'd do IF I owned it. :P


End file.
